User blog:PixelMiette/uhhh My Kids Profiles
thanks sophie for the idea uwu Irina: *Full Name: Irina Lucy Yagi *Nickname: Iri, Lucy *Age: 11 *Height: 4'11" *Birthday: April 1 *Species: Android (prefers to be called a robot) *Gender: Transgender female *Sexual Orientation: Lesbian *Handedness: Left *Appearance: I'll fill this out when I'm not lazy *Personality: Irina is an energetic, tomboyish, and positive girl who can be described as "a mad scientist". She loves experiments, and is motivated by finding new things to hold her attention; if it's not interesting, she's not interested. She has an outlook of focusing on her goals, and sometimes tends to take action without thinking things over first. However, while she is mature for her age, she often flies into a panic when under pressure, jumping to conclusions and making mistakes. Irina often refers to herself as the "unlucky sibling". She runs into all kinds of unforeseen trouble wherever she goes, such as when she goes on trips it rains, and that she always falls sick with influenza right before important tests. *Favorite foods: Sakuramochi, snow skin mooncakes, taiyaki, grass jelly, Baked Alaska *Favorite drinks: Coffee *Least favorite foods: Hanabiramochi, spinach, oranges, Nutella *Least favorite drinks: Tea *Likes: Love Live, Show By Rock, Infinite Stratos, Vocaloid, Hetalia, making fun of herself, science, house plants *Dislikes: Knives and other sharp objects, unorganized spaces, rainy days, loud music, the ocean ---- Kotori: *Full Name: Kotori Zoe Yagi *Nickname: Ko *Age: 8 *Height: 4'6" *Birthday: September 2 *Species: Android *Gender: Female *Sexual Orientation: Lesbian *Handedness: Both *Appearance: I'll fill this out when I'm not lazy *Personality: She has a cheerful and upbeat personality, makes many jokes, and often prefers to work by herself. She always keeps her chin up and is ready to try her hand at anything. Despite her positive personality, she is also stated to have a knack for teasing her siblings; a notable example of this is that she frequently refers to Akiko as "Shrimp". Kotori is a big admirer of Santa Claus. *Favorite foods: pineapple pizza (he will fight ANYONE who thinks pineapples don't belong on pizza), hakuto jelly, dango, uriō, taiyaki, natto *Favorite drinks: Matcha tea *Least favorite foods: Sugar-free anything *Least favorite drinks: Warm soda *Likes: Teasing his siblings (especially Akiko), his siblings and friends, Infinite Stratos, his waifus *Dislikes: Darkness, wearing shorts, hot weather, the occult ---- Akiko: *Full Name: Momo "Akiko" Syoko Yagi *Nickname: Shrimp, Kiko *Age: 8 *Height: 2'0" *Birthday: September 2 *Species: Android *Gender: Female *Sexual Orientation: Lazyshitheadsexual *Handedness: Right *Appearance: I'll fill this out when I'm not lazy *Personality: Akiko is best described as "lazy". Her appearance is similar to Anzu Futaba from THE iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls, and shares many similarities with her; Akiko heavily dislikes working and uses many tactics to get out of it. She complains that work takes too much energy, and is never seen without her stuffed rabbit. It goes unsaid whether it has sentimental value to her or is just a convenient pillow. Akiko is proud of being as short as she is and believes that growing tall is wasted energy. She's often mistaken for a first grader due to her height, personality and appearance. Akiko doesn't just hate work, she thinks it's a crime against humanity. She has a short temper and often argues with her siblings (especially Kotori, who happens to be her twin sister) for petty reasons. She hates to be called Momo (her given name) and refers to herself as Akiko instead, going as far as to cross out her real name on worksheets, report cards and the like and replace it as such. *Favorite foods: Taiyaki, fried dough cookies, kusamochi, kirimochi, dorayaki *Favorite drinks: Milk *Least favorite foods: spicy food, cold meals *Least favorite drinks: Coffee *Likes: Video games, manga, idol games, Korean dramas, sleeping *Dislikes: Her given name (Momo), spending time alone, work, idiots, crows ---- Kokoro: *Full Name: Kokoro Eve Yagi *Nickname: Koko *Age: 7 *Height: 2'3" *Birthday: March 17 *Species: Android *Gender: Female *Sexual Orientation: E *Handedness: Both *Appearance: I'll fill this out when I'm not lazy *Personality: Kokoro is the third-youngest child of the Pixnon family, at the age of 7. She is an introverted girl with a passion for the outside world. She and her sisters Maemi and Ai are almost always together, and enjoy playing outside as a group. Kokoro is also awkward and lacks communication skills, and often stutters when talking to people aside from Maemi and Ai. *Favorite foods: Pancakes, strawberries *Favorite drinks: Milk *Least favorite foods: Jello *Least favorite drinks: Orange juice *Likes: Spending time outside, insects, botany, mushrooms, animals *Dislikes: Being inside for long periods of time, rats ---- Maemi: *Full Name: Maemi Jennie Yagi *Nickname: Mae *Age: 5 *Height: 1'9" *Birthday: April 17 *Species: Android *Gender: Female *Sexual Orientation: E *Handedness: Right *Appearance: I'll fill this out when I'm not lazy *Personality: Maemi is the second-youngest child of the Pixnon hellfamily, at the age of 5. She shares many similarities with Nina Ichihara from THE iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls. She's a naive and perky girl who is almost always seen in kigurumi. Despite being hardworking and capable, Maemi is still a young girl and often acts her age. She dislikes airplanes and being alone, the former of which originates from her early years. Her main hobbies include collecting cute things and being with her sisters Kokoro and Ai; the three of them are very close and they hate being separated. *Favorite foods: Cheesecake, Swiss rolls, cupcakes *Favorite drinks: Milk, cream soda *Least favorite foods: Cheeseburgers *Least favorite drinks: Energy drinks *Likes: Cute things, stuffed animals, kigurumi, bubble wrap *Dislikes: Lectures ---- Ai: *Full Name: Ai Yoshiko Yagi *Nickname: Ai-ai *Age: 4 *Height: 1'9" *Birthday: June 6 *Species: Android *Gender: Female *Sexual Orientation: E *Handedness: Left *Appearance: I'll fill this out when I'm not lazy *Personality: Ai is the youngest of the six Pixnon children, at the age of 4. A sweet, fun-loving spirit, she is an extroverted girl, an absolute foil to her sister Kokoro. Her favorite color is pink, and she seems to be good at giving compliments. Ai's main hobbies include collecting stickers and comparing sweets from different convenience stores. *Favorite foods: Sweets *Favorite drinks: Soda *Least favorite foods: Jello *Least favorite drinks: Milk *Likes: Maemi's kigurumi, cute stuff *Dislikes: Being alone, not being able to help Note: The surname "Yagi" is not from their family, if that makes sense. it was just chosen out of a hat lol Category:Blog posts